


Blind Date

by inotherwords (denialtwister)



Category: Parks and Recreation, The Office (US)
Genre: Blind Date, Crossover, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denialtwister/pseuds/inotherwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris sets Ben up on a blind date with some guy named Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

In Ben’s estimation, blind dates never worked, and they almost always left him with a feeling of embarrassment and regret. Ben had never pegged Chris as the matchmaking type, either, but lo and behold, he now found himself waiting at the bar for some guy named Jim. All Ben knew about Jim was A) he was the nephew of one of Chris’ college buddies who was visiting for the week, and B) he worked as a paper salesman. Not really the most promising of synopses, sure, but as a failed teenage mayor himself, Ben wasn’t in a position to be picky about potential suitors.

 

It has been 20 minutes since the time he and Jim had initially agreed to meet at, but there still no sign of the guy. Naturally, Ben’s grew paranoid and began to over-think the situation, convinced that he was being stood up. It wouldn’t have been the first time. Maybe Jim had other plans, maybe Ben wasn’t attractive enough, maybe Ben was-

 

“Hey, you’re Ben, right?” a warm, trustworthy voice asked from behind. Turning around in his stool, Ben saw a tall, lanky guy standing before him, wearing a striped blue & white sweater and nice-fitting jeans. A Phillies baseball cap covered his mussy mop of brown hair.

 

“Yeah, hi; how did you know it was me?” Ben asked, surprised that he _hadn’t_ been stood up this time.

 

“You said you’d be wearing khaki,” Jim said, smiling back with both hands in hit pockets. “And I don’t see anybody else here wearing khaki, so I figured…”

 

“Oh right, sorry,” Ben nervously laughed back, reaching his hand out to Jim. “Sorry, I’m just nervous. Ben.”

 

“Jim,” the taller man answered back, accepting the handshake. “Sorry I’m late, man, just took me forever to find the place,” he explained, as he took a seat at the bar.

 

Ben took a better look at Jim as the guy ordered his beer from the bartender. He was definitely attractive, but not in an intimidating, sexiest-man-alive George Clooney kind of way. He had nice green eyes, too, as well as a great head of hair. Ben definitely felt out of his league in the looks-department.

 

“So you work with my uncle, huh? Bet _that_ never gets exhausting,” Jim enthused with a smirk. Ben chuckled in agreement.

 

“Yeah, Chris is definitely a handful. But he’s a good guy, though. Very well-meaning.”

 

“Yeah, for sure. He’s the ‘fun’ uncle I have,” Jim said with a smile. _Fuck, he is cute_ , Ben thought to himself. _That smile is gonna give me a heart attack_

 

“Enough about me, Chris says you’re in sales?”

 

“Yeah, paper. It’s really lame work,” Jim grinned in self-deprecation. “Guess I shouldn’t have opted for an English degree.”

 

“Eh, it could be worse, I got some stories I could tell you.”

 

“Is that so?” Jim asked, intrigued. “Well, I’m curious to hear some of these stories you’re teasing me with. You don’t even seem that much older than me, either; the best anecdotes I can think of involve cups of ramen noodles and a few too many wine coolers, back in college.”

 

“Well, if you have the time, I can tell you about the time I was a teenage mayor…”

 

Jim’s eyes grew wide in excitement.

 

 

A few hours and some drinks later, it was time to call it a night, and Ben was walking Jim to his car. “Hey, I actually had a great time tonight.”

 

“Actually?” Jim asked curiously. “Were you expecting me to be a bore or something?” he laughed.

 

“No, not at all,” Ben insisted, “I just hate blind dates. I always clam up and get too nervous, mess things up… but it was so easy talking with you tonight. Gotta say this was a first.”

 

“Yeah, man. I get you. But I still can’t get over it; _Ice Town_. _Really_?” Jim balked, still in disbelief at what Ben had told him before.

 

Ben sighed. “Never gonna live that down, huh?”

 

“Not from me, you won’t,” Jim giggled, reaching for his car keys.

 

“Does that mean you’re expecting to see me again?” Ben asked, uncharacteristically flirty. It was a true night of firsts from him.

 

“Well, yeah, if that’s okay with you. I’ll be here for a few more days, at least…”

 

“Yeah, it’s totally fine with me. Let’s trade numbers,” he suggested. Luckily, Ben had a napkin from the bar on him, and a pen in his coat pocket. After the two men gave each other their digits, they found themselves in a bit of an awkward silence. Neither guy was sure how to end things for the night. Then, Jim broke the silence.

 

“Okay, so here’s the thing. I really wanna kiss you right now, but I don’t wanna seem too forward…” Of course, he had the cutest little face while admitting this, too; his nose was alls scrunched up, his lips were pulled into a near-smile, and his hand was in his hair, rubbing his head nervously.

 

Ben couldn’t process what was happening. A cute guy was actually hitting on him? Once in a blue moon, etc. “You know, you don’t have to ask. If you wanna kiss me, you can just do it,” he suggested. “I wouldn’t mind at all, personally…” And with that, Jim slowly approached the older man, and pulled him into a light kiss. _Damn his lips are soft._

 

“So,” Jim said immediately after the brief liplock.

 

“So,” Ben concurred. “…you’re a good kisser. Like _really_ good.”

 

“Thanks,” Jim snickered. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

 

“So, I guess I’ll call you later?” Ben asked, not wanting to keep Jim around too long.

 

“Yeah, for sure,” Jim smiled back, as he got into his car and began to head back to Chris’.

 

 _Not a bad night, Wyatt. Not a bad night at all._

 


End file.
